One Hyper Day
by fairysphinx
Summary: I get hyper for the first time, and the Yu-Gi-Oh characters are stuck with me.
1. Chapter 1

One Hyper Day

By:  fairysphinx

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah, blah, blah.

fairysphinx:  Hello, everybody!  I'm having a writer's block on my other story, so I decided to write something for humor. And I have a bunch of skittles.  MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi:  That doesn't sound too good, does it, Yami?

Yami:  Hey, it doesn't matter to me.  She likes me…I think.  But it can't get _that_ bad.  She's _so_ boring.

Yugi:  Yah, but we've never seen her on a sugar high, either. * gulp *.

Yami:  Well, aibou, you have a nice time with her.  Now, _I'm_ going to take a nap in my Millennium puzzle.

fairysphinx:  Oh, no you don't!  * pulls Yami out of the puzzle *  No one escapes!  MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura:  * whimpers *  Hey, guys, I'm beginning to get scared!  

Y. Bakura:  Good!

fairysphinx:  * look of pure evil crosses face * * starts chasing Y. Bakura with a sludge hammer *.  Die, you evil being, DIE, DIE, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y. Bakura:  AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey:  What do ya think, should we help him?

All but Y. Bakura:  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* Seto Kaiba walks into the room *

Seto:  Do I even want to know what you losers are up to?

* fairysphinx looks up, drops the sludge hammer on Y.  Bakura's foot, and glomps Seto *

Seto:  Help!  I can't breathe!

Yami:  As if!  You deserve to be tortured like all of the rest of us!

fairysphinx:  Yami!  * reaches over and attaches herself to his leg *.

Yami:  Help!

Seto:  What's the matter, Yami, having trouble practicing what you preach?

Yami and Seto:  * both reach over to try and strangle the other *  * fairysphinx strengthens her grip *.  OW!!!!

Seto:  My ribs!

Yami:  My arm!

fairysphinx:  Oh you poor thing!  * looks at Yami *  Here, let me see it.  

Yugi:  Uh oh.  Now he's in for it!

fairysphinx:  * massages Yami's arm * * hits Yami on the head*  _That_ is for calling me boring!

Tristan:  Heh, heh.  She's mean.

fairysphinx:  At least it's better than being a bean.

Tristan:  There ain't any beans around here!

fairysphinx:  * zaps Tristan *  Look in the mirror.

Tristan:  * looks in the mirror *  AHHH!!!!!  I'm a bean!

fairysphinx:  And of course no bean is complete without a bowl of chili!  * we see Tristan in a swimming pool of chili *

Tristan:  Hey, I'm swimming in chili!

Tea:  You're sick.

fairysphinx:  And you're a beverage.  * Tea is next seen dressed up as a giant cup of tea is a teahouse *.  Well, now that unwanties are gone, we can really get this party started!

* everyone is seen standing in a line * * fairysphinx is handing out weapons*

fairysphinx:  does everyone know the rules?

Everyone: Yes!

fairysphinx:  And remember, you can threaten your target with the weapon, but don't kill them.  My mom would kill me if I ruined her new carpet.  Oh, well.  Yugi, you're tracking down Pegasus, Seto, you're tracking down Y. Bakura, Bakura, you're tracking down Joey, and I'm tracking down Yami.  Remember, the more you can torture them, the more points you get.  Now, let the games begin * her stomach is heard growling *…_after_ I get some more sugar!  * everyone falls down anime style *  Please review!  And sorry if it wasn't funny, I just couldn't get into a sugar hi today.  I think I'll wait till I have 5 reviews before continuing this one, though.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find more candy.  See ya!!!!!!  


	2. Chapter 2

One Hyper Day

By:  fairysphinx

fairysphinx:  I'm baaaaacccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I'm about 4 reviews late, I know, but I'm here.  PenPen the Killer suggested I give the people searching for the hiding people powers like in Spiderman.  Sorry to say, Penpen the Killer, but I don't know a thing about Spiderman.  I like the idea, though, so I'll just improvised.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or X-men:  Evolution.

fairysphinx:  Okay, let's see.  Yugi, you have the powers of Evan/Spike.

Yugi:  What can he do?

fairysphinx:  He can skateboard, and he can shoot spikes out of his body.

Yugi:  Oh.  Cool!

fairysphinx:  Seto, you have the powers of Scott/Cyclops.

Seto:  ?

fairysphinx:  Here * tosses him the visor thing Scott wears when he's suited up *.  You might need this.  You shoot light beams out of your eyes, but you can't control it.

Seto:  Yay, and boo.

fairysphinx:  Bakura, you have the powers of Beast.  Beast is super strong.

 Bakura:  What powers do you have?

fairysphinx:  I have the powers of…Mystique (spell check?) and Jean Grey!

Seto:  And they can do what?

fairysphinx:  Mystique has the power of shape shifting, and Jean Grey can control/move things with her mind.

Y. Bakura:  And what about us?

fairysphinx:  What about you?

Y. Bakura:  What powers do we get.

fairysphinx:  How about what you already have?  Okay, lets go!  Y. Bakura, Yami, Joey, and Pegasus!  You have ten seconds to hide!* they scramble *.  Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…zero!  Go find your person!

* Yugi rolls away on his skateboard, Seto runs, Bakura swings (from the ceiling), and fairysphinx changes into a bird, and flys *

Pegasus:  * behind a fish tank *  Please don't find me, please don't find me!

Yugi:  I found you Pegasus!  * Pegasus tries to run away *  Take that!  * shoots spikes at him pinning him to the wall, his arms and legs spread out *  Now, it's time to torture you!  MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Pegasus:  Please, don't hurt me!

Yugi:  * pulls out a… *

Seto:  Now, if I were a white-haired brat, where would I hide (sorry, I just couldn't resist putting that!)?  * starts blasting everything in sight *

???????:  YOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto:  ?????

Y. Bakura:  You zapped me in my [seat of your pants]!!!!

Seto:  Oh, well.  Move and I'll zap you again!  * pulls out a… *

Bakura:  Hmmm.  Joey would probably retreat to the kitchen.  *  when he gets there, there is a sign that says 'Joey is **NOT **in the kitchen' *  Right.  * chewing noises are coming from the kitchen *  *Bakura goes into the kitchen and lifts up the counter *  Joey!  There you are!  * picks up Joey and starts swinging from the ceiling again.  Joey becomes sick *  Having fun?

Joey:  Don't ask!

Yami:  Whoo!  I think I've lost her!  * sits down in a strangely cartoonish looking chair *

Chair:  YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami:  Whoa!  * tries to get out of the chair, but it's already hooked itself around him.  The chair starts morphing into…*

fairysphinx:  YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami:  Oh no!  Now I'm in for it!!!

fairysphinx:  I love you, Yami!!!!!!  * glomps/huggles Yami from her chair position *

Yami:  Can't breath!  Getting squashed!

On-looking vulture:  Well, my bets are on the girl.  The poor guy doesn't have a chance!  He'd better give in right now if he knows what's good for him.  Oh, well.

fairysphinx:  NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  Sugar low!!!!!  Excuse me while I go get more sugar.  

Yami:  Yes, please, go.  My ribs need time to heal.

fairysphinx:  Come on, Lover boy.  You're coming with me.  Oh, and while I'm at it, I might as well get a preacher, and the rings!  You're mine, Yami!  All mine!  And nothing will come between us.  Absolutely nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami:  *whimpers *  Help?!?!?!?!?!?

fairysphinx:  See ya later, folks!     


	3. Chapter 3

One Hyper Day

By:  fairysphinx

Disclaimer:  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Brittany Spears, QuickShelf Microsoft Bookshelf, blah, blah, blah, and more blah!

fairysphinx:  You wanted it, so you got it!  Chapter three!  I'm on a sugarless sugar high, so I'm taking advantage of the situation.  MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami:  Will someone PLEASE help me?  She's a mad woman!  Madmadmadmadmad, I tell you!  Mad!

Yugi:  Please excuse Yami.  Fairysphinx has him tied to a ducking stool (a/n:  A device formerly used in Europe and New England for punishment, consisting of a chair in which an offender was tied and ducked into water (the definition belongs to the QuickShelf Microsoft Bookshelf, and not me)), and she gave him a **BUNCH** of spinach.  Poor guy.  She and sugarless sugar highs don't mix.

fairysphinx:  What did you say, dear, sweet Yugi?

Yugi:  Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head over.  * is seen crossing his fingers behind his back *.

fairysphinx:  Good.

Yugi:  Being around her when she's like this, we learned quickly **NOT** to say anything to offend her…you might end up loosing a limb, or being put into a baby crib with a bunch of scary children's toys.  * shutters *  That's why I'm doing **_nothing_** to upset her.

fairysphinx:  Yugi?

Yugi: Yes, beautiful authoress?  * is seen crossing his fingers behind his back…again *

fairysphinx:  Aww!  Isn't he just so sweet?  Eh hem.  Yugi, you were about to torture Pegasus when we left off.  

Yugi:  Oh, okay.  

Pegasus:  * whimpers *

Yugi:  * pulls out a…feather, and starts tickling Pegasus with it *  MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Fell the tickle, you monster, feel the tickle!!!!!!

Pegasus:  * screams like a giddy schoolgirl *  EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  NO!!!!  STOP!  PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey:  Stop with the spinning already!  I'm getting sick!  I'm turning green!  I don't feel so good!  Stop!  Restroom break!  Stop!  Stop!  EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  * Joey is seen flying into a wall *

Bakura:  Heh, heh.  Oops.  Hey, I got another idea!

Brittany Spears:  Oops, I did it again.  I played with your heart, got lost in the game, ooh baby, baby.  Oops, you think I'm in love, got sent from above!  I'm not that innocent!  (sorry if I got the  lyrics wrong!)

Joey:  Hun?  BRITTANY SPEARS?!?!?!?  What's she doing here?!?!?!?!?  Wait, don't answer that!  BRITTANY SPEARS!  CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAGH?

Brittany Spears:  Of course, Joey.  But can I have a hug first?

Joey:  You bet you can!  * falls right through Brittany Spears and runs headlong into the wall *  Ow.

Brittany Spears/ film projector:  CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey:  You mean to tell me that that wasn't Brittany Spears?

Bakura: Yup.

fairysphinx:  WHERE IS THE PREACHER?!?!?!?!?!?  He should have been here a half hour ago!  What's keeping him?

In a Closet 

Yami:  Now, here's one hundred thousand dollars to get out of here, and not to come back.  This woman is a total nutcase, and I don't want to have anything to do with her!  

fairysphinx:  There you two are!  (fairysphinx is dressed in a white dress, and has a bouquet)  Come on!  

* a yell and a crazy laugh ARE (oops, sorry, accidentally hit caps lock.  Eh hem…) are heard, followed by a bunch of noises of destruction *

Y. Bakura:  **MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  **Now that I have the ultimate weapons, nothing can stop me!

Seto:  Help?!

fairysphinx:  Want a bet?  * sees open weaponry vault *  Hey!  How'd he get into my weaponry vault?

Y. Bakura:  With my genius mind that is going to take over the world!  **MUWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx:  Oh, shoot, I must've forgotten to tell you!  Anyone who steps foot in my weaponry vault without my permission, which there is only one other person who can do that besides me (you know who you are), comes down with a serious case of….

Y. Bakura:  A serious case of what?

fairysphinx:  Heeheehee.  You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to come out!  **MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Y. Bakura:  * whimpers *

fairysphinx:  Uh oh.  Sugar low!  Must get more sugar!  Come on, lover boys!  * takes Seto and Yami by their collars*  To the kitchen, or my room (which has a major stash of candy in it ^_^)?

Yami and Seto:  The kitchen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  To my room?  Okay!  You two are so adorable!!!!!  * glomps Yami and Seto *

Seto:  I wish she'd find one personality and stick to it!

Yami:  You're not the one being tortured by her  * whimpers *.  **_SHE WANTS TO MARRY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Seto:  You've got me beat there.

Yami:  Unfortunately, I know.  * whimpers…again *.

fairysphinx:  Yugi, sweetie, would you do the honors?

Yugi:  Okay!  To all of you readers out there, please review this fic…before she gets back on a sugar high  *whimpers at the thought *!

fairysphinx:  See ya!      


	4. Chapter 4

One Hyper Day

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Hello again!  Sorry it took so long to update.  I've been working on my other main stories, plus school just started, so sorry about that.  But, enjoy chapter four!

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, sadly to say.

fairysphinx:  Hey, we got our first piece of mail!!!!!!

Seto:  From who?

fairysphinx:  It's from PrincessSaphire.  Let's see, we received-.

Yugi:  Please, please, please, I want to do it!  Can I do it?

fairysphinx:  Isn't he so kawaii?!  Of course you can!

Yugi:  Yay!  Eh hem!  PrincessSaphire sends 100,000,000,000,000 bags of sugar, a deweaponize Yami Bakura card, a marriage license that will let you marry two people at once, a little puppy suit for Joey, and a special box for Seto.

fairysphinx:  * grins evilly *  Heeheehee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Sugar!!  A double person marriage license!!!!  A deweaponize Yami Bakura card!!!!!!!!!!!   Heeheehee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Joey:  Puppy suit!  AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  * runs away from the puppy suit;  puppy suit chases after Joey *

fairysphinx:  o_OU  Oka-a-a-a-a-ay.  * shakes her head vigorously *  Anyhow, everyone, lets tell PrincessSaphire how grateful we are, shall we?

Everyone:  Thank you PrincessSaphire!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Anyhow, on with the story.

* fairysphinx is seen dusting, sweeping, mopping, etc. *

Yami:  Uh, fairysphinx, why are you cleaning?  I thought you hated to clean.

fairysphinx:  I do, but I have a guest coming over.  And I think it very rude for a guest to see a dirty house! 

Yami:  Okay.

Seto:  What?  What's going on?  

Yami:  Fairysphinx is having a guest over.

Seto:  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Please tell me she doesn't like Seto bashing!

fairysphinx:  My guess is she does.

Seto:  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  * runs and hides somewhere in the house *  

Doorbell:  Ding!  Dong!

fairysphinx:  She's here!  She's here!  Now, be on your best behavior!  And remember to act like young gentlemen!  * all of the remaining characters are seen in tuxes and ties *

Yugi:  Can't- breathe!

Joey:  My feet are going numb!

Bakura:  Quit complaining!  At least we have it better than Yami Bakura!  * in a bed in the attic, we see Yami Bakura with an icepack on his head, a thermometer in his mouth, reading 132 degrees f., and has bright red, quarter sized red bumps all over his skin *  What did she call it?  The Yamibumps?  Yeah, that's what it's called!  Be glad  you don't have that!

fairysphinx:  Shush!  Quiet, everyone!  Yugi!  Open the door!  * Yugi walks over to the door, and opens it;  Celtic Guardian, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl pop out *  Yugi!  Wrong door!  That's the door to the Shadow realm!  Oh, no!

Doorbell:  Ding!  Dong!

Celtic Guardian:  Where am I?

Dark Magician:  This is not the Shadow Realm!  What is this place?  Oh well.  I shall conquer this place!  Muwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   

Dark Magician Girl:  What a strange creature!  I say, what are you?  *  the cat meows *  Eek!  * DMG screams and climbs onto the coffee table *.

fairysphinx:  QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  * all the noise stops *  That's better!  Now, Yugi, open the door!  * Yugi opens the front door;  in walks kittycat *  Kittycat!!!!!!!!

kittycat:  Fairysphinx!  Hiya!  Thank you _soooo_ much for letting me be in your story!

fairysphinx:  No problem!  We're glad to have you!  Aren't we?  * Bakura starts tiptoeing away *

kittycat:  Bakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  * glomps Bakura *

Bakura:  My poor ribs!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Aw!  Aren't they so adorable together?!  Hey!  I have an idea!  Let's have a double wedding!  Kittycat and Bakura, and me to both Seto and Yami! 

Seto, Bakura, and Yami:  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

kittycat:  Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  And Dark Magician Girl can be the maid of honor!  This is going to be so cool!  Let's see, we'll need five rings.

Yugi:  * holds up five rings *  Check!

fairysphinx:  Two wedding dresses.

Joey:  Check!

kittycat:  Three tuxes?

Mai:  Check!

Joey:  Hey!  When did Mai get here?

fairysphinx:  Uhhhhhh….  I haven't the slightest idea!  * everyone falls over, anime style *  

Joey:  But you're the authoress!  

fairysphinx:  So?  I'm not the All-Seeing Goddess!  Anyhow, preacher?

Preacher:  Check!

kittycat:  Goodies!  Now we can get on with the wedding!  ^_^

* Yami, Seto, and Bakura are seen tied to chairs, their mouths covered with duct tape *   

Preacher:  Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two couples, Bakura and kittycat, and fairysphinx with Seto and Yami.  Do you, kittycat, take Bakura to be your-.  * a big bang is heard.  When the dust cleared, we see the Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian.  The wall behind the Celtic Guardian is totally demolished *

Dark Magician:  Whoops, heh, heh.  * fairysphinx, kittycat, and Dark Magician Girl grow 20 feet tall *

All three:  Will you behave?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician:  * cower down *  Yes, madams!  * whimper *  

Preacher:  As I was saying, kittycat, do you take Bakura as your husband?

kittycat:  Yes!  Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Preacher:  o_OU  Okay.  Eh hem!  Bakura, do you take kittycat as your wife?

Tape of Bakura's voice:  Yes, I do.  * Bakura is seen wildly shaking his head *

Preacher:  Good.  Now, do you, fairysphinx-.  * suddenly, something falls through the ceiling.  A thick cloud of smoke follows.  When it clears, Malik is seen *

fairysphinx:  Malik!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  * runs over and glomps Malik *

Seto:  Thank goodness!  For once it wasn't us!

fairysphinx:  Uh oh.

kittycat:  What's the matter, fairysphinx?

fairysphinx:  Well, my permit lets me marry two people.  But my heart belongs to three!  How am I to do this!  * is seen thinking hard;  a light bulb lights up above her head *  I know!  I play Elegant Egotist!  Make another of me!  * there's a flash of light, and two fairysphinxs *

fairysphinx #1:  Hey!  It worked!

fairysphinx #2:  Duh!  This is _your_, er, _our_ fic!

Preacher:  Phooey with this!  Fairysphinx #1 and #2, do you?  

fairysphinx #1 and #2:  Yes!

 Preacher:  Seto, Yami, Malik, do you?

Tapes of Yami and Seto, and Malik:  Yes?

Preacher:  Good!  I pronounce all of you men and wives!  Geeze!  Can I go home now?

fairysphinx:  Yuppies!

Doorbell:  Ding!  Dong!

fairysphinx:  Hey, I wonder what that could be!  * fairysphinx goes and answers the door *  Hey, kittycat!  We have a present!  Let's open it!  *kittycat and fairysphinx open the box;  there's a blinding flash of light, followed by a big bang *

Yami:  That didn't sound too good!  

Chibi fairysphinx:  Wibbon (ribbon)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibi kittycat:  Box!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto:  Hey, where'd the other fairysphinx go?

Malik:  The Elegant Egotist card was ripped.  So she disappeared.  There is now only one fairysphinx.  A chibi.

Seto:  Is that good or bad?

Yami:  Both.

Chibi fairysphinx:  Malik!  Yami!  Seto!  * glomps the three *  ^_^

Chibi kittycat:  Bakuwa (Bakura)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  * glomps Bakura *  ^_^

Yami, Bakura, Seto, and Malik:  * groan *  This is bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibi kittycat and Chibi fairysphinx:  * grin evilly *  Heeheehee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

   **MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER PART OF THE HOUSE…**

Yami Bakura:  Muwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Not even that authoress can stop me from taking over the world now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Muwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

END OF CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Okay, sorry to leave you hanging, but I'm tired, and I need sleep.  So, see you next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

One Hyper Day

**Chapter Five**

**By:  fairysphinx**

fairysphinx:  Hi!  Thanks for your reviews!  Thank you sooooooo much!  Anyhow, want to point out a mistake:  only Seto's and Yami's voices were tapes.  Malik said 'yes' on his own.  Okay, off the mistake chart.  On with the fic!

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah, blah, and more blah.

fairysphinx:  We got more presents!

Bakura:  Hey, aren't you supposed to be a chibi?

fairysphinx:  Not until after mail check.

Bakura:  Oh.  Okay.

fairysphinx:  Anyhow, like I said, we have mail, from Yami&Yugis True Love.  Who wants to read it? 

Pegasus:  Oh!  Oh!  Me!  I do!

fairysphinx:  Eek!  How'd you get here?

Pegasus:  _You_ brought me here!

fairysphinx:  Oh, yeah, I forgot about that.  

All:  O_OU

Pegasus:  Who wants to watch my Barney video?

All:  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  * sends Pegasus to the Shadow Realm *  And I thought it was scary when that guy on the bus stared at me!

Mia:  When'd that happen?

fairysphinx:  Ummmm....  I can't remember!  * everyone falls down, anime style *  Well, I don't!

Yugi:  Hey, isn't this supposed to be mail time?

fairysphinx:  Oh, yeah!  Kittycat, how about you read it?

kittycat:  Okay!  Yami&Yugis True Love has this to say:  

GASP! How could you do that to poor...everyone now I shall send gifts to you and I shall save Yami&Seto&Bakura from marrying any of you!  Their hearts deserve to be FREEEEEE!!!!!!  Oh yea presents!  I send you 945,645,678,976,155,465,784,655,454,573,578,376,786,386,736,783,678,378,786,787,863,786 pounds of sugary stufff!!!  Now please leave them alone! Oh yea I also give you an EVIL SADIST LISCENCE!!!^-^MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  * uses supreme-super-duper-awsome-tottally unbeatable powers to make it so no one can marry anyone!*  LUV YA YUGI&YAMI kisses!!!^-^

Yugi:  Yami, what's an evil sadist license?

Yami:  You're too young!

Yugi:  Aw!

fairysphinx:  What do we say after each mail time?

All:  Thank you, Yami&Yugis True Love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Now, on to the fic!

* Yami, Seto, and Bakura look at each other *

Bakura:  Well, you heard what  Yami&Yugis True Love said.  * face chibi fairysphinx and chibi kittycat *  Here are your rings!  We don't want them!

Yami:  * trys to take Malik's ring *  Give it!

Malik:  No!  I like it!

Yami:  That ring says that you're married to the little chibi authoress!

Malik:  So!  She's a sweety!

Seto:  Trust me, she's not! * takes Malik's ring, and throws it on the ground with the rest of the rings *

chibi fairysphinx:  * looks at Seto and Yami *  You don't like me?  

Seto and Yami:  NO, WE DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

chibi fairysphinx:  * eyes well up with tears *  You hate me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  * bursts out in tears *

Angel of Truth & Light:  Hey!  Why's fairysphinx crying?

Malik:  Yami and Seto told her that they hated her!

Angel of Truth & Light:  * grows twenty feet tall *  DON'T YOU KNOW HOW SENSITIVE CHIBIS ARE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  You are just cruel!

chibi kittycat:  Bakuwa, do you like me?

Bakura:  * panics *  Of course I like you, just I don't want to marry you!

chibi kittycat:  * smiles *  Okay!  *glomps Bakura *

Malik:  You two should be ashamed of yourselves!  At least Bakura has more sense!  * picks up chibi fairysphinx and cuddles her, while Angel of Truth and Light tries to pry chibi kittycat off Bakura *

chibi fairysphinx:  Who needs Yami and Seto when I have Malik?  * sticks tongue out at Yami and Seto *

Yami:  Hey, he's stealing our spotlight!

Angel of Truth & Light:  Well, did you expect her to?  You _did_ say you hated her.  * spots Yugi *  YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi:  Heh, heh, Hi!

Angel of Truth & Light:  You are so adorable!  * glomps Yugi *

Yugi:  Can't-breathe!

Meanwhile, in another part of the house

Yami Bakura:  I see my chibication box has worked well!  Heehee!  Now, I can take over the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

o_O  Okay, back to the gang

chibi kittycat:  * rubs paint in Bakura's hair *  Heehee, this is fun!

Bakura:  * snores softly *

Angel of Truth & Light:  Eek!  Chibi kittycat, paint is for paper, not for hair!

Bakura:  * wakes up, and looks in the mirror *  Eep!  By beautiful hair!  * faints, after a last glimpse of his pink hair *

Angel of Truth & Light:  Okay, that was odd.

Yami:  * trys to saw a hole under Malik *  _This_ will teach him not to steal _my_ spotlight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

chibi kittycat:  * kicks the ladder that Yami's standing on *  Whoopsies!

Angel of Truth & Light:  * picks up chibi kittycat, and RUNS *  Let's not kick a ladder again, shall we?

chibi kittycat:  Okay!  * starts pulling Seto's hair *

Seto:  Hey, watch it!

chibi kittycat:  Heehee!  * keeps on pulling Seto's hair *

Seto:  Hey, I said get off!

chibi kittycat:  * bursts out in tears *  WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Angel of Truth & Light:  * grows twenty feet tall *  WILL YOU QUIT BEING MEAN TO THE CHIBIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Seto:  * cowers down *  Yes, ma'am!

Angel of Truth & Light:  Good!  Humph!  Some people just have overly thick heads!

Seto:  Hey!  What's that supposed to mean!  * Angel of Truth & Light thwacks him over the head *  Ow!  What was that for?!

Angel of Truth & Light:  Just for being you!

Seto:  Gee, thanks a lot!

chibi fairysphinx:  * starts typing on her laptop *

Joey:  This is NOT funny!  * Joey is seen in a dog kennel, with a leash and collar, and the puppy suit Princess Saphire gave him *

chibi fairysphinx:  * giggles, and types some more *  * Yami and Seto are seen dancing the Dance of the SugarPlum Fairies, complete with tutus and toe shoes *

Yami:  How humiliating!

Seto:  And I have to do this in front of Mokuba....  MOKUBA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Mokuba:  Big brother, why are you in a tutu?

Seto:  Mokuba, when did you get here?!

Mokuba:  Uhhhhhhhhhhh...I don't know.  Just now?

Seto:  Help me down!  This is embarrassing!

Mokuba:  * walks over to chibi fairysphinx *  Whacha doing?

chibi fairysphinx:  Me the authoress!  I'm making funny stuff happen!

Mokuba:  Hey, can I try?

chibi fairysphinx:  Sure!  * gives Mokuba the laptop, who taps wildly at the keys *

Mokuba:  Whoops.

Seto:  Whoops what?

Mokuba:  I just typed the wrong thing!  Now, I fear we're-. * chibi fairysphinx and chibi kittycat fall into a deep sleep *

Seto:  Mokuba, what did you type?!

Mokuba:  I typed that we were all-...  * everyone, but the two chibis are sucked into a black hole, and half appear in chibi fairysphinx's 'world' (so to speak), and the other half, in chibi kittycat's 'world' *  ...-into the chibis dreamland!

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx:  Duh duh duh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  End of chapter five!  Please, don't forget to R & R (read and review, if you don't know).  And, if you want to be in the fic, just ask!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Thanks, bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


End file.
